Bug a Boo
is the eighth episode of the first season of Charmed and the eighth episode of the series overall. Synopsis A STICKY SITUATION — While on the hunt for Jada (guest star Aleyse Shannon), Mel (Melonie Diaz) scours The Vera Book of Shadows as Harry (Rupert Evans) and Charity (guest star Virginia Williams) cross-reference them to find any clues that might lead them to this new demon. As if that isn’t enough, they discover that there is a Changeling Demon on the loose that puts one of the sisters in danger. Elsewhere, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) signs up for a job helping to market a new dating app which could land her a summer internship. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) decides to go outside her comfort zone after a little encouragement from Maggie. Meanwhile, Mel is given a task by The Elders that she was not expecting. Ser'Darius Blain and Nicolas Hargrove also star. Plot Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Melanie Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Craig Parker as Alastair Caine *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Constantine Rousouli as Hunter Caine Guest Cast *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Lainey *Abraham Lim as Chip Co-Starring *Brad Bergeron as Adorable Guy *Ryan Jinn as Wes *Nathan Ozee as Samuel Arnold *Charlie Nesbitt as Sam's Date *Allison Klause as Adorable Girl *Sheila Tyson as Waitress/Hunter Caine *Khamisa Wilsher as Aliya Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Cicada Demons'' **Mel found this entry about Cicada demons. Spells *''Incinti Spell'' **Used by Mel Vera to attack Jada Shields but was unable to land a hit. *''Tartarus Summoning Spell'' **Jada used this spell to activate the Scythe of Tartarus to release one special witch trapped in Tartarus. *''Cloaking Spell'' **Used by The Elders to mask their faces. *''Fumigation Spell'' **The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish Lainey. *''Desenmascarar Spell'' **Mel used this spell to find lair of S'Arcana in the tattoo parlor. Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze the crime scene. Used to freeze Jada’s ball of electricity. Used to freeze Aptitude employees. *'Telepathic Empathy:' Maggie’s primary power. Used to read Parker’s mind while on their date. Used to read Aptitude employee mind. *'Telekinesis:' Macy’s primary power. Used to throw a control panel to crush and vanquish Lainey. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Jada to sent an ball of electricity at Mel and later electrify a criminal. *'Electrokinetic Orbing:' Used by Jada to move around space. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Hunter to disguise himself as a waitress. Also used by Lainey and her cicada demons to disguise as humans. *'Portal Teleportation:' Used by Charity to leave the Vera Manor and later bring Mel to an alternate dimension. *'Venom Secretion:' The ability to release venom from the user's body. *'Web Generation:' The power to generate webs. Used by Lainey and Chip to contain their victims. *'Supernatural Agility:' The power to perform inhuman physical feats. Used by Lainey to leap down from her hiding place. *'Heat Generation:' The power to overheat one's body, and the tissue connected to it, to an extreme degree (similar to a bee). *'Glamouring:' Used by the Elders to disguise their faces. Artifacts *'Scythe of Tartarus:' Used by Jada to release a witch from Tartarus. *'Vera Book of Shadows:' Used by Vera sisters and Harry to find information about Cicada demons. Trivia *Harry and Charity had an affair in the past. *Throughout the episode, it's strongly hinted that Fiona was never really institutionalized, but actually imprisoned into Tartarus by the Elders for her affiliation with the S'Arcana, until Jada released her with the Scythe of Tartarus. *In this Charmed series, Samuel Arnold is the first gay mortal. Unanswered Questions *What do the Sisters of Arcana want with Mel? *Who was released from Tartarus? *Did Galvin have an accident because of the mark on him? Answered Questions from the Previous Episode(s) *What does Jada Shields want with the Scythe of Tartarus? **She wants to release a witch trapped in Tartarus. *What does the Caine family want with witch blood? **They want to create a serum to cure Parker's illness. References to the Original Charmed *Jada Shields was half-witch and half-whitelighter, a reference to Paige Matthews, the fourth Charmed One. *The birthing chamber for the Cicada Demons was located on level P3 of the AptitudeMatch Headquarters. P3 was the name of the club owned by the Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, in the original series. *Charity and Harry's forbidden love references Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder's relationship, as well as Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.93 million U.S. viewers. *Hunter Caine returns in this episode. He was last seen in Kappa Spirit. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 108_charmed_photo09.jpg Bugaboo01.jpg Cmd108_01.jpeg Cmd108_02.jpeg 108_charmed_photo05.jpg 108_charmed_photo06.jpg 108_charmed_photo04.jpg 108_charmed_photo03.jpg 108_charmed_photo08.jpg 108_charmed_photo07.jpg Cmd108_003.jpeg 108_charmed_photo01.jpg |-|Screencaps= Mel's Unknown Spell.gif 1x08 Jada Shields teleportation.gif Jada's Summoning Spell.gif 1x08 Fiona rising from Tartarus.gif Chip-Minion.png Lainey-Human.png Alastair and his sons.jpg 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif Sam Arnold.png Electrokinetic teleportation - Jada Shields.gif Electrokinetic Teleportation.gif Jada teleporting away.gif Hunter Shapeshifting 1.gif Hunter-Parker1.gif Hunter-Parker2.gif 1x08-Brotherhood.gif 1x08-Shapeshifting.gif Jada blasting criminal.gif Wes-Human.png 1x08-VenomSecretion.gif Macy rescue webs.gif Chip-Demon.png 1x08-Shrieking.gif Lainey-Demon.png Fumigation spell.gif 1x08-Heat Generation.gif 1x08-Desenmascarar-Spell.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x08 Promo "Bug A Boo" (HD) Charmed 1x08 "Bug A Boo" Promo Charmed 1x08 Sneak Peek "Bug A Boo" Charm Reboot - Powers (1x08) Soundtrack *''Carry You (ft. Fleurie)'' by Ruelle *''Trust'' by Sophie Lowe *''Headrush (feat. Claire Ridgely)'' by Aléatoire *''Geometry'' by Two Headed Hound *''Heart Shaped'' by Shimmers *''The Gardener'' by Tiny Deaths *''Gonna Be a Good Day'' by Rayelle *''Shockwave'' by Modulations *''Beating Backwards'' by Lava Beds References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot)